


secret message

by rasyalleva



Series: satu bukan dua: sama lebur sama binasa [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Attack on Pearl Harbor (7 December 1941), F/M, Friendship/Love, General, Historical
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 18:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12563536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/pseuds/rasyalleva
Summary: Ia bukannya tak menyusun strategi; hanya saja tidak ada yang menyadari.





	secret message

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya  
> Odd Punctuation Marks (c) Steve Lovelace  
> Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

_It's okay.  
You don't have to love me._

 

* * *

 

Pesan rahasia yang sengaja dikirim Japan itu, sampai juga pada America. America mengangkat alis, ia pikir pesan rahasia itu bisa terbaca dengan sekali lihat karena sekalipun kode ini harus dipelajari untuk dapat dibaca seluruhnya, pastilah ada kode yang terbaca 'Indocina' di sana, mengingat apa yang sedang mereka perjuangkan sekarang[1]. Tetapi tak ada kode yang bisa terbaca dengan mudah, jadi inilah pasti sesuatu yang lain.

America mengambil lembaran kosong di meja dan mulai menyalin kode itu. Tak ada kata apapun yang familier baginya. Ekspor besi. Ekspor baja. Ekspor minyak—belakangan ini Japan masih terus saja mengatakan bahwa ia butuh itu, sekalipun embargo ini sudah ditetapkan sepihak olehnya[2].

Oh, ada kata yang terbaca. 'Kebijaksanaan'. America mengangguk sendiri, seolah paham, dan tanpa membaca lebih lanjut, ia menyambung kontak dengan Japan, yang langsung diterima tanpa ada detikan kedua, "Aku harus mengubah kebijaksanaanku soal itu, 'kan?"

Ada dengusan disertai senyuman, yang bisa dibayangkan America sekalipun ia tidak melihatnya, Japan hampir selalu melakukan itu saat mereka kerap kali bertemu untuk berbincang ringan, dulu. Tak ada respons konfirmasi dari Japan, dan America menyambung lagi, "Kamu meremehkanku, ya? Sudah tentu tak butuh lima menit untuk menerjemahkan pesan rahasia dari seorang yang aku suka."

"Aku enggak pernah meremehkan, sama sekali," suara Japan tetap tenang, dan itulah yang selalu mengontrol suasana pembicaraan mereka. Setiap kali berbincang dengan Japan, dalam keadaan apapun, baik santai maupun tegang, pastilah tidak bisa membuat suara America naik barang satu oktaf. Japan menyambung lagi setelah menarik napas, ia memutuskan untuk mengatakannya karena, toh, ini hanyalah dengan America. "America-san, ada kode yang terbaca 'rencana serangan' sebelum itu."

"Hah?" America terperanjat. "Rencana apa?" ia bereaksi cepat, dibacanya kode itu sekali lagi, "ah. Ada," ia mematung sebentar, "rencana serangan."

"Iya, 'kan?" Japan menyunggingkan senyum di seberang sana. "America-san, kamu yang meremehkan aku. Kode itu terbaca bahwa aku punya rencana serangan kalau kebijaksanaanmu soal embargo tidak diubah[3], kautahu."

"Ha-ha. Oh yang benar saja," kilah America, berusaha terdengar enteng namun panik diam-diam tercampur di sana. "Hanya untuk menyapa, atau apa? Kamu enggak terlihat menyusun serangan besar-besaran sama sekali."

"Kamu hanya enggak melihatnya," suara Japan melembut. "Daripada sapaan, lebih dibilang kejutan untuk yang tersayang."

"Terima kasih, aku menyukaimu juga," America membalas kesal. "Jadi, aku harus berjaga-jaga untuk kejutan itu di manakah?"

"Entahlah, ya," Japan mengangkat bahu, senyum masih setia bermain-main di wajah. "Oh, ngomong-ngomong, America-san, kamu tidak perlu memaksakan diri seperti itu. Tidak apa-apa, kok," ada jeda sebelum menyambungnya, "kamu tidak perlu menyukaiku juga."

America mendengus. "Konyol amat, sih. Jadi di mana lokasi kejutan itu, hei! Tidak lucu kalau aku tak ada di sana, tahu."

"Tidak lucu kalau aku memberitahumu, tahu."

"Sumpah, ya, aku kena kutuk apa, sih, kok bisa suka kamu."

"Sama-sama."

[1] Invasi Jepang ke Indocina;  
So Japanese troops were free to invade southern Indochina.  
President Roosevelt reacted to Japan's invasion of Indochina by taking three major steps. First, he took control of all Japanese money in United States. Second, he brought the armed forces of the Philippines under American command. And third, he closed the Panama Canal to Japanese shipping.

[2] Embargo terhadap ekspor ke Jepang oleh Amerika.  
Presiden Roosevelt melarang semua ekspor besi, baja, dan minyak ke Jepang. Alasan embargo ini adalah invasi yang dilakukan Jepang ke China. Jepang kehilangan 90% dari pasokan minyak. Isolasi ekonomi melumpuhkan perekonomian dan militer mereka.

[3] Pesan rahasia akan rencana serangan dari Jepang.  
American military officials captured secret messages from Japan. They learned that Tokyo was planning an attack of some kind unless United States suddenly changed its policies. However, the American officials could not discover exactly where of how the attack would be made. 


End file.
